marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Vol 5 17
(Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Leinil Francis Yu | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Writer1_2 = Nick Spencer | Penciler1_1 = Stefano Caselli | Penciler1_2 = Marco Rudy | Penciler1_3 = Marco Checchetto | Inker1_1 = Stefano Caselli | Colourist1_1 = Frank Martin Jr. | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Lauren Sankovitch | Quotation = It was the spark that started the fire-- a legend that grew in the telling. After The Light. Before The War. And before The Fall. They were the last days of the great idea-- an Avengers World. We were final options. We were last resorts. We were world builders and world breakers. And in the last days of life, before a season of death... We were Avengers. | Speaker = Narrator | StoryTitle1 = ... To the Light | Synopsis1 = Superia and some AIM agents teleport to Perth and confront the entity, saying they only want to talk. She says she suspects it doesn’t really know what it wants to do. They successfully teleport into the void between two dimensions, where they will hold it until they figure out how to control its power. Next they begin taking some kind of samples from each of the unconscious Avengers, though Superia wonder why they don’t just kill them. Suddenly Manifold comes back, ready for a fight. Manifold teleports them all away to parts unknown and checks on the injured Captain America. Cap checks in with Banner, who has finally ended his Hulk rampage and wakes up naked in an unfamiliar location. Later at Avengers headquarters, Manifold reports what Captain Universe told him, that they need to get bigger for the coming threat. After the meeting, Cap, Tony, and Bruce discuss the possibility of recruiting Ex Nihilo to their cause. Soon thereafter, Manifold teleports Captains Marvel and America to Mars, where they tell Ex Nihilo and Abyss that Captain Universe wants them to be Avengers. They agree. Meanwhile, Tony Stark also recruits Nightmask and Starbrand from their quarters within his Dyson Sphere. The new team of Avengers assembles together, ready to face the coming threat. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Captain Universe ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** Unnamed members Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** **** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** *** **** * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * and Vehicles: * | Solicit = “ALL QUIET” • The Avengers recruit more members to deal with the soon-arriving threat to Earth. • The Builders enter the Marvel Universe. • The Finale of the Prelude to INFINITY: Part Four. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Captain Universe (Earth-616)/Mentions